blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/It's and Its
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1781.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 16:43:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. It's and Its Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » It's and Its « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: It's and Its (Read 996 times) Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 794 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. It's and Its « on: September 28, 2015, 06:50:59 AM » Just so we don't have adislexia or whatever his name is continually sperging out over it, here is the difference between the two so everyone knows. It's is "it is" typically you put an apostrophe s to show ownership, but in the case of it's, it creates the contraction for "it is." Its shows ownership Because adding the apostrophe s will create the contraction for "it is," "its" is is an exception in the English language to have its show ownership without the apostrophe s as to separate the contraction apostrophe s from the ownership apostrophe s. There is literally no need to sperg out over this in an online forum. I'm an English tutor and I don't point it out at all, but for the betterment of all of us, here is the knowledge; do as you all please with it. Logged SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: It's and Its « Reply #1 on: September 28, 2015, 06:56:34 AM » Its good knowledge to have. Good job posting this Fastow! Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: It's and Its « Reply #2 on: September 28, 2015, 10:42:39 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on September 28, 2015, 06:56:34 AM Its good knowledge to have. Good job posting this Fastow! Like, did you even read what he wrote brah? Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 794 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: It's and Its « Reply #3 on: September 28, 2015, 01:23:55 PM » I see what you did there, Vegan... Also, this information is mostly so people don't accidentally do it and give that person something to post about on the forums. I've noticed that person doesn't respond when people are purposely doing it. Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1212 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: It's and Its « Reply #4 on: September 28, 2015, 05:53:26 PM » Who the fuck is adislexia? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1212 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: It's and Its « Reply #5 on: September 28, 2015, 06:03:42 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 28, 2015, 05:57:37 PM you wrong Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 794 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: It's and Its « Reply #6 on: September 28, 2015, 08:03:54 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on September 28, 2015, 05:53:26 PM Who the fuck is adislexia? Ahh, you must be "or whatever his name is," the other category I gave. Logged Habibastan Guest Re: It's and Its « Reply #7 on: September 28, 2015, 08:08:37 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 28, 2015, 07:03:25 PM not really Logged Habibastan Guest Re: It's and Its « Reply #8 on: September 28, 2015, 09:09:57 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 28, 2015, 08:42:48 PM die in a bus fire, kid Thanks for fixing your nation link. Logged alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1212 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: It's and Its « Reply #9 on: September 30, 2015, 05:48:47 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on September 28, 2015, 08:03:54 PM Ahh, you must be "or whatever his name is," the other category I gave. I'm still not. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: It's and Its « Reply #10 on: September 30, 2015, 10:21:55 AM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 30, 2015, 09:10:45 AM you actually are, though Buy tentakek Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: It's and Its « Reply #11 on: September 30, 2015, 10:48:34 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 30, 2015, 10:45:04 PM meme Nice meme. You should buy tentakek. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: It's and Its « Reply #12 on: October 01, 2015, 07:20:58 AM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 30, 2015, 11:03:29 PM you should end your own life Honestly it's hilarious to see you rage over a meme you started Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: It's and Its « Reply #13 on: October 01, 2015, 05:17:19 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on October 01, 2015, 05:07:16 PM you should literally kill yourself in real life no u Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: It's and Its « Reply #14 on: October 02, 2015, 08:56:23 AM » Quote from: Shill Squid on October 01, 2015, 05:23:09 PM Buy tentatek woomy Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » It's and Its SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1781.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 19:01:29 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. It's and Its The Abyss > offtopic It's and Its << < (5/7) > >> Slim: --- Quote from: alysdexia on September 30, 2015, 05:48:47 AM ---I'm still not. --- End quote --- Keep lying to yourself hick. alysdexia: --- Quote from: Slim on October 02, 2015, 06:13:30 PM ---Keep lying to yourself hick. --- End quote --- I'm a'sitting and not a hick, liar. Andrew Fastow: --- Quote from: alysdexia on October 02, 2015, 09:11:11 PM ---I'm a'sitting and not a hick, liar. --- End quote --- a'sitting? alysdexia: --- Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 02, 2015, 09:46:57 PM ---a'sitting? --- End quote --- http://dictionary.com/browse/a- specifies the present participulum rather than a gerund, formerly -ende. Andrew Fastow: --- Quote from: alysdexia on October 02, 2015, 09:58:30 PM ---http://dictionary.com/browse/a- specifies the present participulum rather than a gerund, formerly -ende. --- End quote --- What does being a hick have to do with sitting? Also, you should have used a hyphen. With the apostrophe it looked like you were trying to make some weird contraction. a-2 prefix 1. on; in; towards: afoot, abed, aground, aback 2. (literary or archaic) ( used before a present participle) in the act or process of: come a-running, go a-hunting 3. in the condition or state of: afloat, alive, asleep Also, just another hint. Not sure if you knew this, but having a word in the present participle doesn't necessarily make it a gerund phrase. i.e. Green=subject red=predicate a gerund phrase Running with scissors is bad. not a gerund phrase I love running with scissors. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 6 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1781.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 19:09:11 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. It's and Its The Abyss > offtopic It's and Its << < (6/7) > >> Literal Cancer: --- Quote from: Mike Hawk on October 02, 2015, 06:13:23 PM ---kill yourself --- End quote --- mr tumblr man calm down and just buy tantetek already Squid: --- Quote from: fat jew's alt on October 03, 2015, 08:22:00 AM ---meme meme meme --- End quote --- kill yourself Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Mike Hawk on October 03, 2015, 01:13:32 PM ---kill yourself --- End quote --- no u Squid: --- Quote from: fat jew's alt on October 03, 2015, 04:01:25 PM ---meme --- End quote --- kill yourself SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 02, 2015, 10:16:04 PM ---archaic --- End quote --- Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version